Papa Saitama
by pea nanodayo
Summary: sonic dan genos berubah jadi anak kecil, bagaimana cara saitama merawat mereka berdua?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : sonic dan genos berubah jadi anak kecil, bagaimana cara saitama merawat mereka berdua?

Warning : OOC, typo, dan lain-lain

...

Siang ini cuaca cerah di kota z, bertepatan dengan hari sabtu dimana ada diskon di supermarket.

"genos, aku akan pergi belanja. Jaga rumah yha" seru saitama dari pintu.

"baik, sensei" sahut genos dari dalam rumah. mendengar itu saitama langsung melangkah pergi. Sementara itu genos tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, bersih-bersih rumah. harus di akui, setelah kedatangan genos untuk berguru pada saitama, apartemen ini tampak lebih bersih dan rapi. Mungkin selain karena faktor saitama yang tidak enak hati pada genos juga karena skill bersih-bersih genos yang patut di acungi jempol.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya menyapu, genos merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat dengan cepat. Dengan tanggap ia segera keluar untuk memeriksanya. Dan yang ia dapati adalah seorang berpakaian layaknya ninja.

"dimana saitama?, kudengar dia tinggal disini" tanya orang itu.

"kau siapa, dan kau siapanya sensei?" genos malah balik bertanya.

"onsoku no sonic. aku adalah rivalnya, aku ada urusan dengannya saat ini" jawab sonic dengan lantang. Genos menjadi geram.

"orang sepertimu tak pantas menjadi rival sensei" kata genos dan akhirnya pertarungan antara keduanya tak terelakkan lagi.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Tanpa di duga hujan lebat turun secara tiba-tiba. Saitama yang tidak membawa payung karena mengira siang ini akan selalu cerah hanya bisa terdiam memandangi bulir hujan. Ia berniat menerobos hujan, dirinya menjadi basah tak apa-apa, namun bagaimana nasib belanjaannya nanti bila terkena air hujan?. Saitama segera mengurungkan niatnya lalu kembali masuk toko untuk membeli sebuah payung.

Setelah itu ia berjalan pulang dengan kantung belanjaan di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk memegang payung. Tiba di sebuah bangunan di samping rumahnya, ia melihat dua orang anak kecil umur sekitar lima tahun tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa pikir panjang saitama mengotong tubuh-tubuh kecil itu ke apartemennya.

"genos, bukakan pintu" seru saitama dari luar. Jujur saja walau ia kuat, ia kerepotan dengan bawaannya kali ini, bahkan untuk membuka pintu. Namun karena lama tak ada tanggapan, dengan terpaksa ia membuka pintu dengan kaki. Bagaimana caranya? Imajinasikan sendiri.

Setelah tiba di dalam ia menaruh bawaanya, terutama menyandarkan kedua anak itu dengan hati-hati. Ia lihat rumahnya nampak sepi, mungkin genos sedang pergi. Kini perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada kedua bocah di hadapannya yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi tubuh basah karena air hujan. Menyadari itu saitama mengambil handuk lalu mengelap tubuh keduanya.

Sembari mengelap tubuh-tubuh kecil itu, ia mengamatinya. salah satunya ada seorang anak yang berambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir, ada tanda warna ungu melintang di bawah kedua matanya, dan kulitnya putih. Dan yang satunya lagi berambut pirang, dan tubuhnya tersusun dari besi-besi metalik layaknya cyborg.

"sepertinya aku kenal keduanya, tapi mereka siapa yha?" kini saitama kebingungan sendiri, bila genos pulang mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya. Kini kedua tubuh mungil itu menggeliat dan membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan.

"sensei/saitama!" ucap keduanya bersamaan lalu segera bangkit. Si kecil berambut hitam mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang sementara si rambut pirang merentangkan tangannya di hadapan saitama seolah berusaha melindungi. Saitama yang kebingungan hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam.

"kalian berdua ini siapa?"tanya saitama. Keduanya pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"sensei, ini aku genos" jawab genos sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"jangan kau lupakan nama onsoku no sonic genos!" sonic dengan geram menunjuk saitama dengan tangan mungilnya.

"lalu kenapa kalian berubah menjadi anak kecil?" tanya genos membuat suasana hening. Genos dan sonic pun mengamati tubuh masing-masing. Keduanya terkejut saat menyadarinya.

"mungkin karena pengaruh jurusku tadi" jawab sonic dengan entengnya.

Flasback ON

Keduanya bertarung di gedung sebelah apartemen yang di tempati saitama. Pertarungan berlangsung secara sengit, genos menyerang, sonic menghindar, sonic menyerang, genos bertahan. Begitu seterusnya sampai sonic berhenti untuk merapal jurus.

"dengan ini lenyaplah kau cyborg!" ucap sonic di barengi ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Dan setelah itu keduanya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang telah berubah.

Flasback OFF

"aku tadi salah merapal jurus, seharusnya aku tadi merapal jurus untuk meledakkan musuh. Tapi yang terucap malah jurus untuk merubah penampilan" sambung sonic dengan entengnya. Genos dan saitama serasa ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga bila tidak mengingat bahwa mungkin saja sonic dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"jadi apa aku akan jadi anak kecil selamanya?" tanya genos.

"tidak, efek jurus ini akan hilang dalam sehari" jawab sonic sambil bersidekap. " dan karena kita tadi terkena jurusnya bersamaan, kita juga harus terus bersama sampai batas waktu jurus itu kehilangan efeknya. Ck, merepotkan" sonic mendecih kesal. Urat-urat kesal bermunculan di kepala genos.

"kamulah yag merepotkanku dan sensei tahu" kata genos lalu mulai menyerang sonic dengan tinju dari tangan mungilnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tubuhnya dan sonic tak lagi berpijak pada tanah karena di gotong oleh saitama menuju kamar mandi..

"ributnya nanti saja, lebih baik kalian mandi dulu. Aku tak mau kalian masuk angin karena tubuh kalian yang basah oleh air hujan" kata saitama lalu memberikan dua dua buah handuk pada keduanya. Sonic dan genos saling bertatapan dan melempar tatapan tajam pertanda urusan mereka belum selesai. Namun seolah tak peduli saitama melangkah menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Mungkin porsi masakannya kali ini harus ditambah karena sonic akan tinggal di sini juga sampai batas waktu yang di tentukan.

TBC

Karena kurang asupan akhirnya bikin fic jejadian begini deh :"v

yha apapun itu semoga menghibur :v /


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review

: ok, nih dilanjut :v / semoga kamu terhibur :v /

Summary : sonic dan genos berubah jadi anak kecil, bagaimana cara saitama merawat mereka berdua?

Warning : OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.

...

Saitama tengah asik memotong sayuran hingga konsentrasinya terganggu karena mendengar bunyi kecipak-kecipuk air dari kamar mandi, rasanya kedua anak itu tengah bermain air (lebih tepatnya bertarung di kamar mandi). Ia lalu segera menyelesaikan masakannya untuk menyiapkan baju bagi kedua anak tersebut. Karena tak mungkin juga kan mereka memakai baju mereka yang tadi basah kuyup akibat terkena air hujan?

Ia lalu membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju, mengingat tubuh mereka yang kecil layaknya anak umur lima tahun. Saitama mencari baju-baju lamanya yang sudah kekecilan.

"sensei/saitama" kedua bahunya di tepuk secara bersamaan oleh dua tangan mungil yang berbeda tekturnya, yha, karena yang satunya cyborg bertangan besi (dalam artian sebenarnya). Saitama segera menoleh dan ia melihat sonic dan genos sudah selesai mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh kecil dan basah mereka. Terkekeh sebentar genos lalu menyodorkan dua buah baju pada mereka.

"kenakan ini, mungkin ini agak kebesaran untuk kalian. namun inilah pakaian terkecil yang kupunya" kata saitama sambil mencoba membuka handuk keduanya. tetapi keduanya menghindar.

"sensei, a-aku tidak mau merepotkan sensei. Aku bisa mengenakan pakaianku sendiri" kata genos dengan menggengam erat lilitan di handuknya. Lihat, wajah lucunya kini memerah.

"jangan berbuat kurang ajar padaku dasar botak! Om-om pedo!" sonic mencak-mencak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk saitama, wajah marahnya tampak menggemaskan.

"hei hei, aku hanya ingin memakaikan baju pada kalian. Kalian kan masih kecil, memangnya bisa memakainya sendiri?" tanya saitama dengan heran.

"TENTU BISA SENSEI/BOTAK!" sahut keduanya dengan berteriak. Oh, ingatkan saitama bahwa hanya fisik mereka yang berubah jadi anak kecil. Tidak demikian dengan pola pikir mereka hingga keduanya tentu masih ingat bagaimana cara mengenakan baju.

"hehe, baiklah jika kalian sudah mandiri" Saitama hanya tersenyum kikuk lalu memilih kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"sensei" panggil genos ketika saitama baru saja mematikan kompor, genos dan sonic kini melongok dari pintu dapur, menatapnya.

"nah, lihat . Akhirnya kalian meminta bantuan juga kan?" saitama mengejek.

"bukan begitu, kami hanya ingin meminta sabuk, atau semacamnya yang dapat mengikat celana kebesaran ini" sanggah sonic sambil menunjukkan celana yang ia pegang erat-erat agar tidak melorot. Saitama melihat penampilan keduanya dari atas kebawah, benar juga. Kaos yang mereka pakai nampak kebesaran hingga kerahnya miring dan menampilkan bahu kecil merek, bahkan kaos itu sampai menutupi lutut. Tak lupa celana pendek yang saat ini mereka gunakan justru dapat menutupi betis dan amat longgar saat mereka kenakan. Sekecil itukah tubuh mereka?

"sensei, apakah anda punya?" tanya genos mengingatkan saitama.

"kurasa ada, sebentar" kata saitama lalu melangkah pergi dari dapur di ikuti langkah-langkah kaki kecil genos dan sonic.

...

Hujan masih mengguyur, Kini mereka bertiga duduk menghadap meja makan. Akhirnya celana sonic dan genos yang kebesaran dapat dikenakan setelah mengikatkan tali rafia. Yha, harap maklum, saitama hanya punya dua buah sabuk, satu sabuk yang ia gunakan untuk jubah pahlawannya dan satunya lagi sabuk lamanya yang biasa namun entah karena terlalu tua atau lama tak di pakai kini kondisinya rusak. dan, tak ada rotan akarpun jadi. Tak ada sabuk rafiapun ikut andil.

"ittadakimassu" seru ketiganya lalu memulai makan malam.

"sonic, bagaimana masakanku?" tanya saitama sambil mengunyah nasi.

"tidak buruk, masih bisa dimakan" sonic menjawabnya sambil menyumpit sayuran.

"dasar tidak tahu di untung, memangnya selama ini kau makan apa?" tanya genos.

"aku hanya makan apa yang ingin kumakan, aku tinggal membelinya" sahut sonic.

"jadi ini untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama kau makan masakan rumah yha?" tanya genos menghentikan kunyahannya. Sonic mengangguk mengiyakan, genos memandang senseinya. Suasana pun kembali tenang.

Setelah makan, saitama membereskan wadah-wadah kotor. Tiba-tiba genos menarik tangan sonic, sonic ingin menghindar dengan kecepatan suara, akan tetapi karena fisiknya yang berubah ia hanya bisa berlari kecil hingga dapat di tangkap oleh genos.

"sensei, biarkan kami saja yang membereskannya" kata genos sambil menyeret sonic yang sedang cemberut.

"kalian bisa ya?" tanya saitama.

"tentu saja bisa sensei! Fisik ini tidak menghalangiku untuk melakukan tugas harian" kata genos sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, semangat. Dan karena itu sonic bisa lari untuk kabur. Sadar, genos pun segera mengejar sonic.

"hei kau jangan kabur!" teriak genos sambil berlari dengan susah payah mengejar sonic.

"jelas saja aku kabur! Mana mau aku bersih-bersih!" sahut sonic masih berlari mengitari ruangan untuk menghindari kejaran genos.

"tapi kamu tadi kan juga sudah ikut makan. Paling tidak hitung-hitung rasa trimakasih gitu" kata genos mencoba membujuk.

"aku kan tamu di sini, ingatlah, tamu adalah raja!" sonic membantah, ught, bikin kesal saja. Dan kejar-kejaran ala anak kecil pun menjadi pemandangan yang saat ini saitama lihat. Ia memilih membiarkan mereka bermain dan melanjutkan beres-beresnya dan mencuci piring.

Sonic dan genos masih berkejar-kejaran sambil terus mengoceh antara yang satu dengan yang lain sembari mengelilingi ruangan. Ternyata dalam keadaan siap, sonic juga mampu lari dengan cukup cepat menggunakan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat genos kesulitan walau ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menggerakkan badan besinya tersebut.

Hingga tibalah mereka di dapur, tanpa sengaja genos menubruk saitama yang tengah mencuci gelas, gelas pun terlempar, saitama dengan cepat menangkap gelas tersebut, namun karena tangannya licin terkena sabun, gelas itu pun kembali terlepas lalu meluncur ke lantai dan pecah. Sementara itu sonic yang tengah berlari terkejut mengetahui ada pecahan gelas di depannya, tapi sudah terlambat untuk berhenti. Kini sonic jatuh tersungkur dengan kaki yang berdarah akibat luka.

"sonic!" teriak saitama dan genos menghampiri. Karena pecahan gelas dan jatuhnya tadi, celananya sampai robek hingga pecahan gelas itu pun bisa melukai kulitnya. Darah segar keluar dari luka di lutut sonic. Saitama segera mengambil kotak P3K.

Sonic meringis kesakitan, luka seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya jauh lebih sakit dan perih. Saitama segera membersihkan lukanya, saat ingin memberi betadine alias obat merah, genos menghentikannya.

"sensei, itu sudah kadaluarsa" kata genos menegur. Saitama lalu melihat exp yang tertera di wadah obat tersebut. Benar saja, bahkan sudah lewat dua bulan dari tanggal kadaluarsa. Mungkin karena jarang terluka saking kuatnya dirinya, keberadaan obat seperti itu kurang ia perhatikan, hingga kini sudah kadaluarsa. Tak tega juga bila memberi obat yang tak layak, saitama segera bangkit.

"aku akan pergi membeli obat secepatnya, tolong jaga dia untuk sementara" kata saitama pada genos, Genos mengangguk. Saitama berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan angin kencang di belakangnya menuju apotek terdekat malam itu.

Apakah perjalan menuju apotek akan semulus kepala botaknya?

TBC

Uah... apalah apalah :"v apakah ini terlalu OOC?

Yha, semoga ketidak jelasan dari cerita ini bisa menghibur pembaca :v /

Salam kinclong :v /


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review

Takashi : kawaii memang :v /plak :v /

Minekami8v2 : ahaha.. pengennya sih juga gitu, XD tapi yha bener.. susah ngurus anak, apalagi anaknya kya gitu :v ini lanjutannya

Chronnia : ahaha.. kamu mah. Ok . kalo di jotos saitama gimana? :v / bayangi deh pas genos masih kecil :v kuat kau?

Trimakasih atas reviewnya :v /

Summary : sonic dan genos berubah jadi anak kecil, bagaimana cara saitama merawat mereka berdua?

Warning : OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.

Selamat membaca :v /

...

Saitama terus berlari menuju pusat kota z, ia segera mengerem kakinya saat melihat apotek di seberang jalan dan menuju tempat itu.

"obat merah!" kata saitama panik, dengan santainya sang pemilik mengambilkan sebotol obat merah pada saitama. Setelah menerimanya, saitama segera tancap gas dari tempat itu sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkram bahunya.

"bayar dulu!" bentak sang pemilik apotek. Saitama segera merogoh sakunya, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui kantongnya tak berisi dompet atau uang sepeserpun. Mungkin karena terlalu tergesa-gesa saat pergi tadi saitama sampai lupa untuk membawanya.

"KRAKKK!" belum sempat saitama berbicara, pintu kaca apotek tersebut sudah jebol oleh lengan monster. Sang monster tampak sudah mengamuk membabi buta, bisa di lihat dari keadaan luar apotek yang sudah porak poranda dan tangan serta tubuh sang monster itu berlumuran darah entah itu milik siapa.

"aku tak akan berhenti sebelum seluruh manusia di bumi ini ma-UUUAAAARRRRGGG!" tanpa pikir panjang saitama segera memukul monster itu dalam sekali pukulan, tentu saja sang monster langsung tumbang dengan organ-organnya yang berceceran.

"bagaimana kalau dengan ini aku membayar obat merah itu?" tanya saitama, sang pemilik toko yang masih terkejut dan gemetaran itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan trimakasih sambil menangis. Sadar, ia pun segera berlari untuk kembali ke rumah.

"aku pulang" kata saitama sambil membuka pintu secara perlahan untuk masuk. ia tidak mendapati sahutan apapun, ia makin khawatir. Namun saat ia melangkah perlahan masuk, ternyata sonic dan genos telah terlelap dengan posisi duduk dan sonic menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu keras genos, dan genos menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sonic yang tertutup rambut hitamnya itu.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat saitama lega dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat. Ia lalu memeriksa luka sonic dengan hati-hati, ternyata sudh mulai mengering. Saitama mengoleskan obat merah dengan hati-hati pada lukanya, sonic nampak menggeliyat tak nyaman sambil meringis. Genos pun juga merasa terusik dengan sonic yang bergerak, walhasil keduanya pun terbangun secara hampir bersamaan.

"maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud membangunkan kalian" saitama kini merasa bersalah. Tetapi genos dan sonic hanya menguek mata mereka lalu mengangguk. Sonic melihat lukanya yang sudah di rawat saitama.

"sensei sudah pulang dari tadi?" tanya genos.

"baru saja kok. Hehe"

"jika kalian mengantuk cepat gosok gigi, aku akan menyiapkan tataminya" saitama memerintah sambil membimbing tubuh-tubuh mungil yang masih lunglai itu menuju wastafel, tak lupa karena tubuh mereka pendek ia pun menyiapkan sebuah kursi untuk berjaga-jaga bila mereka tidak bisa mencapainya.

Setelah itu ia mulai membersihkan tempat lalu menggelar dua buah tatami, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk dua anak itu.

...

Jam beker berbunyi nyaring, saitama pun membuka matanya untuk bangun. Namun ia merasakan tangan kanannya terasa berat ketika mematikan jam beker, saat dia menoleh, ia melihat genos menggelayuti tangannya sambil tidur. Tak hanya itu, kini pipinya di tendang oleh sonic yang tingkah polahnya saat tidur bagai kincir angin. Perasaan tadi malam mereka berdua tidur dengan tenang dalam sebuah tatami, lalu kenapa mereka bisa begini?

"hhh.. baiklah.. waktunya bangun!" kata saitama sambil menguncang-nguncang tubuh ke dua anak itu agar terbangun. Merekapun terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"selamat pagi sensei" sapa genos.

"selamat pagi genos, sonic bagaimana luka mu?" kini saitama nampak memeriksa lutut sonic yang kelihatannya sudah membaik.

"kurasa sudah mendingan" sahut sonic singkat, mereka pun mengawali pagi dengan membereskan tatami, sonic menurut saja. ia membantu sebisanya, kapok bila kejadian semalam terulang lagi. setelahnya mereka menjalani rutinitas pagi seperti biasa, dengan tambahan anggota yaitu sonic tentunya.

"ah, bisakah kalian memeriksa kiriman koran dan surat?" tanya saitama, genos segera berdiri tegak tanda siap, ah, jangan lupa kini sonic juga berdiri memandang malas.

"ok/baik sensei" sahut mereka berbarengan lalu melesat keluar untuk memeriksanya. Sementara saitama berbaring santai sambil menonton tv, kedua bocah kecil itu melangkah riang menuju kotak surat untuk mengambil koran dan berbagai surat serta kiriman yang di antar lewat parasut.

"heh.. apa-apaan dengan parasut ini?" tanya sonic heran.

"begitulah cara petugas pos mengantarkan kiriman ke wilayah ini. Begitu saja tidak tahu" ejek genos merasa menang, sonic cemberut di buatnya.

"heh, apa para penggemarmu itu sudah katarak sampai mereka menyukai cyborgh sepertimu huh?" ejek sonic sambil mengambil surat-surat yang di tujukan untuk genos seolah pembalasannya atas ejekan genos tadi.

"aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kurasa aku tidak seburuk itu, kau menantangku yha?" genos mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, sonic juga tak tinggal diam. Namun aksi mereka berhenti saat tanpa sengaja kedua kaki mereka menyentuh sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang. Di sana tertulis "hadiah untuk pengumpul kupon belanja terbanyak" mereka berdua girang sekaligus penasaran, segera saja keduanya membawa koran,surat dan kiriman itu ke dalam apartemen.

"Sensei/saitama!" kata keduanya semangat sambil mendobrak masuk, saitama yang sedang bersantai menonton siaran berita itupun terkejut. _"anak-anak ternyata semangat sekali yha"_ batin saitama. Kedua anak itu segera menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang itu pada saitama.

"sensei mendapat hadiah sebagai pengumpul kupon belanja terbanyak!" kata genos girang, ia nampak seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan menerima permen sekardus.

"benarkah?" saitama bertanya, ia terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar kabar gembira itu. benar kata orang, banyak anak banyak rezeki. Eh, tapi genos dan sonic kan bukan anaknya.

"iyha, cepat buka hadiahnya. aku penasaran apa isinya" kini sonic berujar cepat dan jelas tampak ia tak sabar. Melihat kelakuan dua anak itu, saitama pun beringsut dari posisinya dan duduknya. Ia segera mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Semuanya nampak berdebar-debar sambil menebak kira-kira apa hadiahnya.

"eh?" dan serentak mereka heran saat melihat di dalamnya berisi dua pasang baju ukuran kecil. Genos dan sonic pun mengambil satu-satu dan menelitinya. Genos memandang sebuah hoodie kecil dengan tudung berhias sepasang telinga anjing berwarna kuning dan celana berwarna hitam. Sedangkan sonic menatap heran pada kaos hitam kecil bergambar kepala kucing yang lucu dan celana warna unggu. Hadiah macam apa ini?

"wah.. kurasa hadiah ini lebih cocok untuk kalian" kata saitama entah lega entah kecewa, ternyata jelas-jelas rezeki itu milik sang anak. Sonic dan genos langsung menatap pakaian masing-masing.

"tapi aku tak pantas mengenakan ini sensei"

"aku juga tak sudi memakai ini"

"lalu apa kalian nyaman mengenakan baju kebesaran itu?" tanya saitama, genos dan sonic bungkam.

"lebih baik kalian segera mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan itu, manfaatkan saja apa yang ada" mereka berdua pun menurut.

...

"genos, sonic, ada obral besar-besaran hari ini di supermarket pusat kota. Kalian ikut aku ke sana tidak?" saitama kini sedang bergegas siap-siap untuk melenggang ke sana.

"tentu saja ikut sensei"

"kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan"

Kini mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan, setelah sekian lama berjalan. Saitama merasa kasihan pada sonic yang mulai kelelahan, apalagi kakinya masih sakit. Berinisiatif, saitamapun menggendong sonic di punggungnya setelah melakukan sedikit pemaksaan yang di dukung bantuan dari genos.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang memberi komentar. Entah itu komentar miring atau tegak.

"aduh, anaknya lucu-lucu yha"

"yang pakai jaket kuning itu imut, ngegemesin"

"aih, yang di gendong itu mukanya manis banget"

"eh, anak nya yang satu cyborgh berambut pirang, satunya lagi manusia normal dan rambutnya hitam, ayahnya botak berwajah datar terus ibunya kayak apa coba?"

"apa bener yang botak itu papanya?"

"ah, gak ada mirip-miripnya"

"apa jangan-jangan kedua anak itu korban penculikan ya?"

"tapi kita tak bisa melaporkan pada polisi tanpa adanya bukti"

"ku harap kedua anak manis itu baik-baik saja"

Syukurlah mereka segera sampai di supermarket yang dituju sebelum berbagai komentar nyerempet tuduhan-tuduhan orang-orang sampai ke telinga mereka. Saitama dan coretanakcoretanaknyacoret langsung berburu barang-barang yang di jual murah tersebut.

Sebagai tanda trimakasih karena sudah mau menemani dan membantu berbelanja, saitama mentraktir mereka ice cream. Namun di perjalanan pulang keduanya masih merengek meminta di belikan crepe yang dijajakan di pinggir taman. Ini hanya perasaan saitama atau memang keduanya semakin mirip anak kecil baik fisik maupun mental yha?

...

Hola :v / bagaimana chap ini?


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan reviews

Takashi : makasih :v *plaks*

Naito09 : okeh, nih lanjutannya :v /

Addieans Ollynme : hoho.. ok, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu :v

Terimakasih atas semua reviewsnya selama ini :v /

Summary : sonic dan genos berubah jadi anak kecil, bagaimana cara saitama merawat mereka berdua?

Warning : OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.

Selamat membaca :v /

...

"sensei mau?" genos menawarkan crepe banana chocolatenya pada sang sensei, saitama kemudian menggigitnya di ujung. Kini mereka bertiga sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menyantap jajanan manis itu. sonic yang melahapnya dengan riang, genos yang makan dengan perlahan dan saitama yang memilih mengawasi keduanya sambil bersandar.

"hap.." sonic mengigit crepe milik genos.

"hei! Ini punyaku!" kini genos menjauhkankannya dari sonic.

"aku tahu"

"lalu kenapa kau memakan milikku? Bukankah kau punya sendiri"

"sudah habis" jawab sonic enteng, genos yang tidak terima segera menyerahkan crepe miliknya pada saitama yang berwajah datar namun kentara ia sedang kebingungan.

"tolong jaga crepeku selama aku bertarung dengannya sensei" kata genos seolah menyuruh menjaga orang yang dicintai pada sang pengawal selama ia bertarung di medan perang, ea~. Intinya sih saitama melihat itu tampak terkekeh lalu kembali duduk di bangku taman dengan tenang menyaksikan kedua anaknya bermain kejar-kejaran. Eh, anaknya ya?

...

Genos dan sonic kini sedang menonton spongebub di televisi, sementara saitama memilih memasak di dapur. Menu makan malam hari ini cukup istimewa, hamburger. Setidaknya ia ingat bahwa ini adalah waktu-waktu terakhirnya mengurusi kedua orang itu sebagai anak kecil. Mungkin inilah yang di rasakan para orangtua saat melepas anak-anaknya untuk pergi.

"makanannya sudah siap" serunya sambil melongok, genos dan sonic pun dengan sigap merapikan tempat dan menyiapkan mejanya sementara saitama menata makanan di meja.

"jih, hamburger?" tanya sonic sinis walau kentara matanya melirik antusias, genos memelototinya menyeramkan sebelum menoleh pada sang sensei.

"trimakasih sudah mau repot-repot membuatnya sensei" genos tersenyum manis pada saitama, saitama hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"sudahlah, ayo makan sebelum mendingin" serunya memulai.

"selamat makan" mereka bertiga menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Setelah itu mereka duduk-duduk sebentar lalu tidur. Meski begitu tidak ada yang dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

...

Suara jam beker membangunkan saitama dari tidurnya.

"selamat pagi sensei" sapa genos sambil menatap saitama, saitama mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum duduk dengan sigap.

"jadi kau sudah kembali ke bentuk semula ya, genos?" tanya saitama kaget lalu mengamati genos dari atas sampai bawah. Ya, tubuh mungil itu sudah kembali ke ukuran semula. Sekarang genos tampak gagah.

"ya, ini terjadi saat kita semua tidur sensei"

"lalu kemana sonic?" saitama kini celingukan mencarinya.

"dia sudah pergi saat sensei masih tidur" jawab genos sekenanya. Saitama tergugu sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk cuci muka. Melewati dapur, ia melihat sepiring onigiri di atas meja dapur lengkap dengan secarik kertas di sampingnya. Ia mengambilnya lalu membaca isi pesan di kertas tersebut.

 _Terimakasih sudah merawatku, Saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan mengalahkanmu._

"baiklah" ia tersenyum tulus memandang onigiri sebelum memakannya.

"ternyata sonic cukup pandai membuatnya walau sedikit keasinan" sementara saitama sibuk mengunyah, genos memperhatikan senseinya.

"jadi onigiri buatanku keasinan ya? maaf kan aku sensei. Lain kali aku akan membuatnya lebih enak lagi" walau sedih genos tetap mencatat di bukunya. Ya, ternyata genos lah yang membuatnya. Sonic hanya iseng menaruh pesannya di samping piring onigiri buatan genos.

END

...

Apalah ini apalah :"v maaf end nya gaje dan kependekan :"v

Tapi apapun itu trimakasih untuk semua pembaca baik itu yang pasif maupun aktif, entah itu yang suka nge-fav atau folows, dan yang reviews atau Cuma trima koment dalem hati. Apalah ini apalah. Trimakasih semuanya.

Salam kinclong :v /

Omake

Hari ini saitama pergi berbelanja bersama genos berburu barang obralan dan diskon. Saat ini tangan mereka telah di penuhi plastik dan kantung belanja, namun itu tidak menghambat gerak mereka yang bertubuh tangguh.

"splash..." sebuah pedang mengayun cepat membelah udara di sekitar saitama, ternyata ia sanggup menghindar. Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya, saitama dan genos bersiap.

"biar aku yang menghadapinya sensei!" kata genos semangat.

"aku hanya mau bertarung dengan saitama dasar robot" sahut sonic dengan nada mengejek.

"aku bukan robot, aku cyborgh!" bantah genos tidak terima. Namun selama genos dan sonic beradu argumen saitama sudah melayangkan serangan pada sonic. Tapi, bukan pukulan yang di terima sonic, melainkan hanya tubuhnya yang sudah di tahan pergerakannya oleh saitama.

"apa maksudmu!? Lepaskan aku!" walau sekuat apapun sonic melawan dan mencoba melepaskan diri, ternyata saitama menahannya jauh lebih kuat.

"jika kau ingin kulepaskan maka kau harus menggunakan jurus itu lagi" jawab saitama.

"jurus? Jurus yang mana?" sonic dan genos bingung.

"jurus yang membuat kau dan genos jadi anak-anak" kini saitama menyahut di iringi senyuman yang sanggup membuat sonic dan genos merona. Ugya, ternyata saitama memang menyukai atau merindukan perannya sebagai seorang papa?


End file.
